When at last you Look at Me
by sunne
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts with the personality of fire. Can she tone down her attitude to allow people in, or is she doomed for a lonely life? OCWood
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters, settings, or themes of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. 

****

Author Note: Ok, I already have like 11 chapters of this fic typed on my computer so I will update very frequently. I like to have a lot of the story started before I post so I don't feel rushed to write more and more and more. Um, this fic takes place during Harry's first year, but doesn't revolve around him. Brixie is a fifth year. Ok, that is it! Go read and give me a review please.

****

Chapter One

"Your room is up stairs, the first door on the left. Unpack and when dinner is ready one of the servants will come and get you. Until then, stay out of my way."

The old man slowly tottered away, half supported on his cane. He must have been eighty or ninety years old, with as many wrinkles as a bulldog. A pair of thin-rimmed spectacles sat perched upon the old man's face. With a large book in one hand and an old leather briefcase in the other, he could have been easily mistaken for an old college professor. In his younger days, he actually taught history at the local college. 

Granted he was a muggle, but Old Hagenae knew much of the wizarding kind. His mother had been a witch, his father a muggle. They were surprised to find their first son had been a muggle. His brother on the other hand, was, no had been a wizard. Thirty years his junior, his brother, needless to say, had become the source of the family's pride. Attending Hogwarts at the age of eleven, becoming an auror, and saving the world they called it. 

The atmosphere during family occasions had always been tense, according to him. His brother had been the center of attention. Auntie Midge, Mother's sister, also a witch, always fussed over him. Uncle Willard spent all his time catching up on the Ministry's business. Jealousy had set in for Old Hagenae long ago, turning him into a grumpy old man. Being left out of family conversations, given up to his brother, had produced a certain type of heartache that eventually developed into enmity for the wizarding kind.

If they failed to acknowledge his presence, then he decided they were not worthy of his respect. All wizards and witches, according to Old Hagenae, were so full of themselves that they thought muggles inferior. Of course this just created more hatred within the old man. 

When his brother had owled about the birth of his daughter, Old Hagenae was excited. Alas someone who may not be a witch, yet his dreams were shattered when she began showing signs. Signs so subtle, only people who had lived around wizards and witches would know what they meant. Immediately, he had disowned his niece, for she was a witch.

So, the old man had lived in solitude, never marrying, for over half of his life. Never visiting his relatives, except for the dreaded holiday get-togethers. 

Then the unthinkable happened. His brother had been killed during a routine death-eater arrest. His brother's wife, unable to deal with the pain, had taken her own life leaving their only child parentless. According the Ministry, he was her only last living relative. She would come and live with him until the end of her schooling. He had dreaded the arrival of his magical niece, appalled at the thought of _her_ living under his roof.

************************************************************************

She stood outside of the large mansion accompanied by the social worker. Uncle Hagenae was to be her permanent guardian until her graduation from Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, she was furious about leaving her old school. Granted she had no friends, didn't want any, but it was a familiar place. Hogwarts to her seemed like a huge monstrous prison. She heard you couldn't even go home on the weekends, let alone exit the school's grounds.

A servant answered the door, figures she thought. He was a muggle and wouldn't have any house elves. She didn't like the idea of living with her uncle. He was old, and ancient, almost an antique. 

The moment she walked into the old manor house, Brixelle was astounded at the majestic ness of the place. The ceiling, high enough to have it's own weather, was elaborately decorated. The floor of the front hall was a polished and glimmering marble. In front of her stood possibly the largest staircase in the country, no the world. On both her left and right were enormous doorways leading into rooms she yet had time to explore.

Through the doorway on her right came a small old man resembling something snatched from the grave. He surveyed her and mentally decided she was up to his standards, if any. 

"Your room is up stairs, the first door on the left. Unpack and when dinner is ready, one of the servants will come and get you. Until then, stay out of my way."

After crossing the front hall, he vanished into the room on the left, briefcase and book in hand.

"Geez, what's his problem," muttered Brixelle, Brixie for short.

The servant, who had answered the door picked up her belongings and started up the stairs to the second floor. The thin man seemed to struggle with the four suitcases she had brought. All her life possessions were contained in those few pieces of luggage. Everything dear to her, everything that mattered in her life was now being hauled up the stairs to her new room.

"This is your room miss, I will come and fetch you for dinner in an hours time. Until then, please get settled in."

The door swiftly shut, leaving Brixie alone, for the first time in her life. She had no other family that could take her in. Her uncle was the only sibling to her father; her mother's side of the family existed no more thanks to Voldomort. Brixie didn't know why Voldomort had detested her family, but he did, with a vengeance unlike anything she had ever seen. The Potters', in her opinion, had come off easy. 

The room she was in was large and cold. _Do they have no heat? _No rug adorned the floor and the bed in the corner was only covered with one blanket, rather thin at that. _Gee thanks Uncle, make me feel welcome. Granted he didn't want me._

When Brixie found out she would be living with her Uncle Hagenae she had freaked. Only one in her lifetime had she met her mysterious uncle. She was eleven years old, and just started at Whitherby's School for the Magically Inclined. He had visited for Christmas. By the end of her holiday, she had formed a rather deep detestation for her uncle. He had been rude, mean, uncaring, and inconsiderate to her, just because she was a witch. Brixie had dreaded her arrival at the Manor.

She had hoped her Uncle had changed, possibly being pleasant to her because she had just lost both of her parents, but all hopes of that had been shattered when he had exited the room on the left. No 'hello', no 'how was your trip', only instructions as if he was ordering around a servant. _Is that all I am to him? A servant? I hate this damn Manor! I would rather stay with the Malfoys'. And I hate their family._

A light tap on her door brought Brixie back to reality. Opening it, she was met with the servant.

"Miss, Sir Hagenae requests your presence at dinner."

At that he turned around and continued on down the hall. _I'm guessing it'll be in the dinning room. Now where can that be? _She descended the stairs and peeked into one of the rooms. It was very large with a long wooden table sitting in the middle. The table was set for dinner, and her uncle was sitting at the head of the table, farthest from the doorway.

Surveying her dinning attire, Hagenae spoke, "Brixelle, when in my presence for dinner I will expect you to dressed more appropriately. A pair of jeans and a tee-shirt will not suffice."

"Ok," Brixie sat down at the chair on her uncle's left.

"And you will address me at Sir. None of this 'ok' business, it is 'yes Sir'."

__

What is this? Etiquette school? Geez, he should loosen up.

"Yes Sir," Brixie spoke the words harshly and with force. Her uncle ignored it.

Dinner was elaborate, plates of fish, vegetables, rolls, potatoes, mincemeat pie, and pecan pie for dessert.

The servants cleared the table, and Brixie returned to her room, the only place she had decided where she could be herself.

For the next three hours she looked over and performed some homework assigned to her over the summer. Even though she would not be returning to Whitherby, the homework they assigned helped take her mind off of the current state her life had fallen into. 

Soon, Brixie changed for bed and turned off the lights. Yet sleep didn't come easily for the girl. New and strange places always stole sleep from her, and this Manor was definitely new and very strange. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Don't sue me.

****

Author's Note: You guys are really special and spoiled b/c I'm uploading a few chapters to get this story rolling on ff.net. Well, that is all folks. Please review when you are done reading.

****

Chapter Two

The few weeks before school was to start passed slowly. When the day finally came for Brixie to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, her body was filled with dread. She didn't want to start a new school, she didn't want to deal with new kids, and she especially didn't want to deal with new teachers. From what she had heard, the teachers at Hogwarts were especially strict. This would not go over well with Brixie, she liked her freedom.

The Hogwarts Express was to leave platform 9 ¾ at 11 a.m. on September 1. Brixie arrived on the platform between 9 and 10 with a servant from the Manor. Her uncle had better things to do today than take his magical niece to the train station. _Figures, the old bat would do that._

"Excuse me, where do I go?" She looks back towards where the servant was standing. Now there is only empty space. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Standing like a lone bird in a vast expanse of grass, Brixie looked for someone who could help her. Having many years of experience of living in a muggle world, she knew not to ask assistance from one of the conductors or ticket managers, they would think it bizarre. Glancing around she tried to find someone with luggage like her own, mainly a large trunk and maybe a birdcage or something of the like.

After a few anxious moments of viewing the crowd and glances at her watch, she spotted a family standing awkwardly between platform 9 and 10. A plump motherly looking woman with red hair was sending her numerous red haired children through the…the wall! Just when they appeared they would crash the person quickly disappeared. _So I have to run through a wall? God, I hate this._

When the family finished, Brixie made her way to the spot. Backing her trolley loaded with luggage against the opposite wall she made sure no muggles were watching and made a mad run for the wall. Just as she doubted the existence of the barrier, she felt a whoosh of air and immediately was transported to platform 9 ¾. 

A loud whistle rang out from the train standing in front of her. All red and inscribed with the name 'Hogwarts Express', the giant machine looked like something only out of the storybooks.

"All passengers on the Hogwarts Express please board the train for it will be departing shortly," said a voice from the loud speaker attached to the ceiling. 

Brixie watched the other children suspiciously. What would they be like? Will they be nice to her? Will they force their friendship upon the girl? She wished to be left alone, it's the only way she can make sure they will be safe. Safe from the fate her other friends and family members met.

She spotted a young boy, probably a first year, standing next to another boy with red hair. The boy with red hair she recognized from before. The other boy had black hair and glasses, when the steam from the train caused his bangs to be gently pushed aside, Brixie noticed a scar. _That must be Harry Potter. I didn't know he goes to Hogwarts._

Once on the train Brixie began searching for an empty compartment to sit in. The first had three young boys in it. One had platinum blond hair and the other two looked like thugs. The next compartment had another young boy, who was probably a first year too, searching throughout the tiny room for something lost. _I must be in the first year's section._

Continuing on down the train, Brixie finally found an empty compartment near a bunch of older students. Opening the door, and closing it behind her, she took a seat next to the window. Closing her eyes as the train started to move, Brixie fell asleep.

************************************************************************

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

That voice startled Brixie out of her sleep. Standing in the doorway to her compartment was a young girl with bushy brown hair and a façade resembling a bookworm.

"How did you get into my compartment? The door was closed you know." _Doesn't she know any manners?_

"It wasn't locked, if you don't want people coming into your compartment, then you should lock it. Common sense," her face, before kind and avid on finding the lost toad, was now coated with a thin coat of annoyance.

"Oh for crying out loud, learn some manners. Don't come barging into a stranger's compartment with out knocking. Now if you would kindly GET OUT!"

The girl quickly closed the door and continued down the hall. Brixie took to gazing out the window at the scenery flashing by. The busy city scenes have given away to lush country landscapes. Trees and green rolling meadows ran past the window. Staring into the vast green escapes of her window, Brixie let her mind wander wherever it wanted to.

************************************************************************

The train started to slow down about ten minutes before it would arrive in Hogsmeade station. Grabbing her uniform and school robes, she entered the bathroom down the hall to change.

Coming to a full stop, the train opened its doors to let the children off. Stepping off the train, Brixie saw the girl from before talking to the red head and Harry Potter. She glared momentarily at the group and then went over to join a larger group of older students.

"Firs years, oer here. Firs years, oer here."

Brixie glanced in the direction of the voice to meet eyes with a giant of a man. His warm eyes had a twinkle in them as he approached her.

"I'm 'Agrid, grounds keeper 'ere at 'Ogwarts. I don't remember ya, you mus' be tha new fifth year." 

He offered his hand for Brixie to shake, but declined due to the immense size of his hand. It would for sure crush her small hand. A brief glimmer of hurt passed over his brown eyes, but he quickly covered it up.

"If ya would follo' me, I will take ya to where the other new students are."

He led Brixie over to a group of small boats where all of the first years were. _First years? I'm going to Hogwarts with a bunch of whinny first years?_

Entering the first boat she came to, Brixie rode across the lake with all the first years.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: As you all know I am not J.K. Rowling therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or settings. 

****

Author's Note: Hello, even though I didn't get any reviews, and I would love to get some (*hint hint*) I am updating.

****

Chapter Three

__

Oh you may not think me pretty,   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all. _  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unfraid of toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _(AN: I borrowed the song from the first book)

At that the old floppy hat sitting on the three-legged stool at the front of the Great Hall stopped singing. Professor McGonagall, the teacher who had lead the new students into the Great Hall called out names of first years. They sat on the stool and put the hat on, after a few moments, the hat called out one of the four houses.

Brixie's turn finally came; she nervously climbed the stairs aware of all the eyes on her. She was surprised when the hat started talking to her when she put it on.

"Ah, yes you are the new one this year. Now lets see what it is we have. Lacks in the friends area, perfect for Slytherin, intelligence and loyalty, but most prominent of all is your bravery. Yes you would be a wonderful addition to the Gryffindor house."

At that the hat opened its mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

One table erupted into applause; Brixie guessed that was her house's table. Then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, as if to give a speech.

"Students, I welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. Hope your summer was filled with sunny days and fun times. Now onto school business, as usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, the third floor is off limits to students also, those who trespass will meet their very unfortunate and untimely death. Last, for all third years and above, Hogsmeade trips will be held again this year, please pay attention to when these trips will be held. Now for what you all have been waiting for, let the feast begin," Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and food magically appeared on the tables.

Half way through the feast, Brixie glanced down the table and met eyes with the girl from before, named Hermione, and exchanged glares. Then Brixie noticed Hermione saying something to the two boys sitting next to her. They looked at her with apprehensive expressions and reluctantly agreed. 

"Hi, you're the new girl. Brixelle right?" A handsome young man took the seat next to Brixie.

His big brown eyes made Brixie melt and she almost gave into the urge to make friends. 

"It's Brixie," her voice was cold and emotionless. _Leave me alone._

"Sorry, well my name is Oliver Wood and--" 

"Can't you see I'm eating? Why don't you bother someone else?"

Brixie didn't even look up from her plate.

"Ya know, you don't have to be so rude, I was just trying to be nice and all."

"Yeah and you are annoying me, go away."

Oliver decided to challenge Brixie, being Quidditch captain had given him self-confidence and necessary people skills for dealing with difficult people. He grabbed his cup and plate from his previous seat and joined Brixie.

Brixie acknowledged his outright challenge to her request.

"Are you deaf?"

"No but I recognize a fiery spirit like yours and would like to talk to you about our Quidditch team."

At the mention of Quidditch, Brixie slowly turned her head and glared at Oliver. Yes he was ungodly handsome and had a smooth and sexy voice, but he was being rude and inconsiderate.

"I don't care about that stupid game. LEAVE. ME. ALONE." 

All of Oliver's patience had evaded him. Especially at calling Quidditch stupid.

"Are you always this rude and bitchy? Because if you are, I would seriously consider seeing someone."

__

How dare he say that to me? Who does he think his is? God? 

"You asshole."

"Don't go calling me names, you ungrateful git."

"Don't call you names huh? Hypocrite," at that Brixie stood up and grabbed a bowl of pudding and made Oliver a pudding hat.

Brixie ran out of the Great Hall and down a hallway. Paintings on either side of her were alarmed at her actions and gathered together to whisper.

All worn out Brixie sat down against a stone wall.

"God I hate this place. And who does this Oliver Wood think he is," Brixie mumbled to herself. _I just want to go to bed and get this year over with._

Brixie stood up and looked around. Where was she supposed to sleep? Damn, that means she has to go back into the Great Hall and face everyone. Just what she has always wanted.

The large doors move smoothly as she heaves them open. The hall quiets at her return. Eyes trying not to meet other eyes, Brixie struggles to not make eye contact with anyone. Though it is hard considering all of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor are glaring at her. Funny though, Slytherin is succumbed with laughter.

Taking the open seat nearest the door Brixie once again sits down, very aware of all the eyes trying to bore their way into her soul. She takes a small peek at where Oliver is sitting and sees him still trying to finger the pudding out of his hair. Three girls are trying to help and two red headed twins are trying to cheer him up while making malicious glances in Brixie's direction. _Great, I've just created a whole bunch of enemies._

Dumbledore stands up and makes another speech.

"Ok, ok all the excitement had passed. Now if all the prefects would guide their houses to their common rooms, the children need their sleep. Good night all."

All four tables of students stand up and are loosely guided by their prefects.

"Ok, Gryffindor follow me please," a tall curly red head stands up and ushers all the boys and girls in Gryffindor out of the Great Hall.

Brixie tries her best to stay in the back of the group and away from the other people. Her attention was upon her surroundings than Percy, the prefect leading them to their common room. She watched as paintings waved and whispered amongst one another. Finally they came to a stop in front of a painting of a large and very voluptuous woman.

"This painting is the door to your common room. The password is pixie dust, don't forget it," at that the painting swung open to reveal a doorway to a large room.

This room was their common room, a place to study and relax with friends. Percy showed everybody where the boys and girl's dormitories were and then sent us to bed. 

The rooms were circular rooms consisting of five beds, each with their own table and chair, possibly to use as a desk or vanity.

Brixie chose her bed, near a window, and changed into nightclothes. Getting into bed she closed the draperies surrounding each bed.

"I'm so excited about this year, especially quidditch. I wonder who our new seeker will be," the voice attached to the name Katie Bell said while sitting in bed.

"Me too, all summer I flew around on my broom practicing. I hope we win the Quidditch Cup this year, Slytherin won it last year, we need to take it back," Angelina mentioned from her bed.

"Yeah, you remember how they rubbed it in out faces? It was horrible."

"I can't play this year," Alicia said sadly, "my mum wont let me."

"What?!" both Angelina and Katie yelled in surprise.

"She says, after last year when I got a concussion from a bludger, that she didn't want me playing anymore. I argued and argued with her, but she wouldn't change her mind."

"We're gonna need a new chaser then, have you told Oliver?"

"I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, at breakfast. Now, we should go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

__

A new chaser huh? Maybe I should try out, it would give me something to do. Besides, I miss playing Quidditch. I'll just have to put up with Oliver's attitude. Brixie had been a chaser on the Whitherby's Quidditch team, for her house that is. She had played ever since she was ten. First on a neighborhood team, then a primary team, and then on the Whitherby's team. As natural as walking had Brixie taken up Quidditch, it was like she had known how to play all along, even without coaching. It was extraordinary.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: There is no chance in all the World or universe of me owning Harry Potter or it's characters because it is already in the hands of J.K. Rowlings.

****

Author's Note: Here's the customary second update of the night. Have a good night and read and review. I still have none. Not happy about it but I'm not losing hope.

****

Chapter Four

6:30 came too early for Brixie, she had been up until almost midnight because her roommates kept on talking. Rolling out of bed, she trudged over to the bathroom they all shared. Four shower stalls stood over on the left, and four sinks were directly in front of her while the toilets were on her right. Over all, for a dormitory's bathroom, it was very pristine and clean. All the sink handles shone, the floor was immaculate, and no smell could be virtually detected, a blind person wouldn't even know this was a bathroom by smell alone.

She took her shower and changed into her Hogwarts uniform and pulled her robe over her head. She could hear her roommates arguing in the bathroom. Something about hot water and a broken shower. Dismissing this, Brixie bounded down the stairs and into the common room. The enchanted clock above the fireplace showed it was almost 8 o'clock, almost breakfast time. The clock struck exactly eight o'clock and Brixie exited through the fat lady and made her way to breakfast.

************************************************************************

Brixie received her time table for this semester and realized she had double potions this morning, knowing it was in the dungeons of the school, and she still had to gather her books and supplies, she had to hurry to her room. Whether to be excited because potions had been her favorite subject in her old school, or dreadful because she had it ALL morning, Brixie didn't know what to feel. _I hope the professor will be nice, I hope it's not going to be the greasy and scabby looking one I've seen sitting next to Dumbledore, he looks purely dreadful. Oh well, I should hurry._

After practically running through the school halls and almost tripping on the old stone stairs leading down into the bowels of the school, Brixie finally arrived at the door to the potions room, and with a minute to spare.

"MISS. HAGENAE, I would advise you to get a new watch, for you are late. Ten points from Gryffindor for blind ignorance," the cold voice of Professor Snape shouted.

"I'm not late, I'm actually a minute early. See for yourself," Brixie pointed at the clock. _Oh shit, just great spending an entire morning with this scum. Why don't you just hex my life and leave me for the dementors._

"Are you trying to defy my ability to tell time?"

"No, I am simply informing you of your error."

"SIT DOWN, AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR BACK TALK. Now, if you all--"

"What the hell is your problem?"

Professor Snape slowly turned around and focused his beady eyes on Brixie.

"How dare you act like towards a teacher. I expect respect. And twenty points from Gryffindor. I would advise you to sit down and start taking notes or your house will be owing the school house points," his voice was quiet and very deep with a hint of a threat woven through out the words.

Brixie had no intention of stopping; she wasn't going to let a professor push her around. By now every Gryffindor in the room was dripping with anger. It shone through their eyes and their face. However, to their demise, Brixie didn't stop. 

"RESPECT? You think you deserve respect? I'll start showing you respect when you start giving out some. WHO do you think YOU ARE? You WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A TEACHER. If you died, I wouldn't care," she squinted her eyes and slowly walked towards Snape.

Professor Snape quickly approached the girl and hastily grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Insolent students who threaten a professor are not appreciated at Hogwarts. I would like to know what Dumbledore thinks of this, maybe you will be expelled. Oh, and fifty points from Gryffindor, now I am almost certain you are in debt to the school," his voice sounded amused at the last part. 

He loved torturing Gryffindors and making them suffer. Musing about the possible punishments for this girl, he dragged her to the stone statue and muttered the password.

"Tootsie roll," and the large statue rotated to reveal a stone stairway.

"Enter Severus," the voice of the headmaster echoed as the two reached the top of the steps.

"Albus, you need to do something about this--this girl. She disrupted my classroom and threatened me."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. If you would kindly excuse me, I would like a private word with Brixie," the headmaster's normally kind eyes had a thin film of anger.

He peered at Brixie over the tops of his half-moon glasses. She was in deep shit, and she very well knew it. However, in her case, not only was she in trouble with the headmaster, but she was in trouble with her whole house. Dread spread over her at the thought of returning to her house.

************************************************************************

An hour later, Brixie walked out of Dumbledore's office looking rather pale and ill. They had had a rather long talk, about nothing in particular but in reality everything that happened. Really, it was a rather odd discussion. Though visibly angry and agitated by her actions, his years of working with teenage children taught him to be patient and calm towards them. In the end, her punishment had been dealt with a reasonable blow. She was to write an apology to Snape, six feet long, then serve detentions for a month with various teachers, and finally apologize to her house for the points lost and solely earn them back by doing housework each afternoon with the elves.

She was surprised at the load of work she will busy with over the next month or so. With classes during the day, elf work in the afternoon, and her detentions during the evening, she predicted a stressful and very tiring month.

Lunchtime came sooner than she wanted, Brixie didn't exactly want to face the entire Gryffindor house. Especially since they had already formed a dislike to her.

The Great Hall was quickly filling up as she entered. Food was set down the middle of each table. The Gryffindors spotted her and glowered at her. _Ok, either it's now or never, I have to apologize to them._

"Um, I'm sorry for loosing all those points this morning," her apology passed unnoticed by most.

"Excuse me, but I am talking to you. You could show at least a little consideration."

Oliver, who was closest to her, stood up with a bowl of ice cream in his hand.

"Here's a little consideration for you," he growled and upturned the ice cream on top of Brixie's head coating her hair with the thick white glop.

"Fuck you," she muttered and walked out of the Great Hall while the rest of her house, and much of the school, laughed at her.

__

That's the last time I apologize to anybody. This is so gross!

Brixie spent the rest of her lunch hour taking a shower and cleaning herself up. The ice cream had melted resulting in a crunchy yet sticky mess of tangled hair. There was no way she could just "finger comb" it out. _Curse that Oliver Wood!_

************************************************************************

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively uneventfully. She spent about two hours helping the house elves cleaning and cooking. Each day she did this would earn her ten points, thus a week would replenish the points she was guilty of loosing. 

Dinner came as quick as a speeding bullet for Brixie. She slowly walked down to the Great Hall, expecting the worst.

Surprisingly, when she arrived nobody glared at her, nobody sneered at her, of course with the exception of the Slytherins, and nobody offered insults, in actuality nobody did anything. Nothing at all, not even a simple acknowledgement of her presence. She was, according to the rest of the school, as significant as a dust bunny under a bed. 

Dinner tonight was a rare treat. The elves, obviously tipped off by a muggle-born, had treated the entire school to an American favorite. Pizza. It was by far the best thing she had ever had.

************************************************************************

Tonight's detention was held in Snape's storeroom, to both his and Brixie's regret. He had Brixie sitting on a stool in the storeroom bottling various ingredients for potions they would make. She handled everything from billywig stings to puffer-fish eyes. Professor Snape hovered over Brixie for the first hour or so lecturing her on the proper way to bottle these items, severely annoying Brixie since she knew how to, she even told him. Finally he stopped and went to planning his lessons. 

When Brixie finally finished she peered at the clock in Snape's classroom and noted that it was already midnight. Snape, realizing this predicament, scribbled on an old piece of parchment explaining the reason behind her being out past curfew. _God, I thought I would never get out of there. And I still have homework and an apology to write, which is due on Wednesday! God, I'm gonna be up all night._

Indeed, Brixie spent the next four hours writing her apology, finishing a short two foot length Herbology essay describing the unique collecting technique of Mooncalf dung. Brixie had discovered during that class that the kind demeanor of Professor Sprout puts her at ease and allows her to apply her full potential. She was not given any homework from her Care for Magical Creatures, taught by Kettleburn. Her last assignment was the most difficult, Potions. Snape had been kind enough, sorta, to give Brixie the essay explaining why in the Draught of the Living Dead potion, the asphodel mixed with the infusion of wormwood would cause the drinker to fall into the deep sleep intended by the potion. This of course required Brixie to make a trip to the library and check out a few books. 

By the time four in the morning rolled around, Brixie could barely keep her eyes open as she tidied up her table. She knew, for at least this week until her helping the house elves was finished, getting used to little to no sleep would be difficult, but necessary. 


	5. Chapter Five

Ok peoples......just to let you know, I finished this fic a LOOOOOOONG time ago. Originally I wasn't gonna put it on ff.net but my first reviewer.....Nikki P inspired me to finish posting it.

Disclaimer: Now children ::in teacher voice:: we all know JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

ENJOY!!

****

Chapter Five  
  
"Alright, everybody gather around, Wood had announcement to make. Ok, you first years stop with all the ruckus and listen," the bossy voice of Percy Weasley rang throughout the common room.   
  
It was a Friday night and everybody had drifted to more entertaining activities like wizarding chess and exploding snaps instead of studying. Brixie was present, at this early hour of 8 o'clock due to the kindness of Professor Sprout. She had dismissed Brixie from her detention after only an hour and a half of work.  
  
"Ok," Oliver's voice was loud and clear from the table by the fire he was standing, "due to the unfortunate event of an injury last year, one of our chasers is unable to play this year."  
  
Whispers concerning the certain female chaser were heard. Who was it? Is it Alicia? Oliver continuing quickly extinguished the whispers.   
  
"Obviously, I need to fill the position. Therefore I am holding a chaser try-out this Monday at three thirty at the Quidditch pitch. If you are interested, please sign your name on this piece of parchment. It will be posted on the bulletin board by the stairs."  
  
"Excuse me, Oliver," a fourth year boy raised his hand trying to get Oliver's attention.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about a seeker? Our seeker from last year graduated."  
  
"Oh, I have been notified as of today from Professor McGonagall that she had found our seeker, Harry Potter."  
  
Excited voices concerning not only the chaser try-out, but mostly Harry Potter being seeker.   
  
Jumping down from the low table, Oliver pinned the parchment to the board and headed up the boy's stairway.  
  
Everybody in the room gravitated towards the sign-up sheet. Some just peering at it, and others scribbling their name down.   
  
The hours passed comfortably and soon the common room was empty except for Brixie and a few seventh years. Gathering her books she headed to the girl's stairway, but not before signing up for the chaser try-out.   
  
**********************************************  
  
The weekend passed leisurely for Brixie and the excitement about trying out for chaser gradually shifted to nervousness. What was she thinking? Oliver would never give her the spot, even if she were really good. Many times she had almost scratched her name out, but something kept stopping her. Maybe it was that she missed playing, and maybe it was her conscious telling her she would regret it later.  
  
So when 3:30 finally rolled around on Monday, Brixie was so nervous she felt she would be sick. Grabbing her Nimbus 2001 and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Alright, I want all of you who are trying out to run a quick lap around the inner boundary of the pitch, then meet here by me to stretch before the try-out," Oliver shouted over the excited chatter of the two dozen people who had showed up.  
  
Oliver spotted Brixie and rolled his eyes. Why can't this girl just leave him and his friends alone? She's always trying to cause trouble. He wasn't really keen on the idea of having her in try-outs, let alone on the team. She would probably get their house disqualified from the Quidditch cup.  
  
He had them stretch and noticed how the other people would sneer and try to set off Brixie, but she wouldn't let them, even though anyone with a brain could tell she really wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Odd, Oliver though, maybe she really wants this. He wondered if she was good or not.  
  
"Ok, now if everyone will mount their brooms, we are going to do a simple warm up drill. I want you to form a single file line up in the air. Fred or George will throw the quaffle and you will catch it and try to score a goal through one of the three hoops that I will be avidly defending," Oliver took off from the ground with Fred and George directly behind him.  
  
The others formed a line and waited for their turn.  
  
"You really think you will make the team, I wouldn't bet on it," Ron, the red headed Weasley, spat out at Brixie.  
  
"I think you will be surprised," Brixie said as calmly as she physically could as Ron flew out to try to score.  
  
Then Brixie was up. She soared towards the goal catching the quaffle thrown at her. Oliver was flying back and forth trying to judge where she would throw it. Keeping her eye on the hoop to Oliver's left, Brixie sped up and launched the ball at the hoop. It gracefully floated through the air then dove itself into the hoop.   
  
The continued this exercise for about a quarter of an hour. Brixie scored more than any of the other people with seven goals. Oliver then brought out the two bludgers and had them attempt to score with the bludgers trying to get in their way. Needless to say, many lacked dreadfully in this task, except Brixie. Her years of Quidditch playing had given her excellent 'bludger intuition' along with speed and agility. The way she played appeared so natural Oliver was astounded. Never would he have thought she would be good at Quidditch. He watched her as bludgers hurtled towards her and she easily dodged them with a flare of grace and skill.  
  
The last half hour of their try-out was allotted for a mock game. Dividing the group into two, Oliver assigned Fred to be keeper at the other end and George to be the beater. Brixie was on the side trying to score on Oliver's goal. He watched in awe as she passed the quaffle to her other teammates with precision and great timing. She dipped and dove and never once showed any signs of being a troublesome player he sought her out to be.  
  
In the end, Brixie's team won, thanks to her five goals she made. The final score was 7 to 4. Oliver was very pleased at how the try-out went; everybody put in their best effort and played up to their full potential he believed. However there was one thing that troubled him deeply. He knew who deserved the spot on the team.  
  
"Alright, great job everyone. Really I mean it, you all put in a great effort. Now go to the locker room and clean up, I'll be there in a few to tell you who our new chaser will be," Oliver announced.  
  
Brixie watched his facial features as he spoke to Fred and George. His face screamed, "I don't know what to do". That went well I think, I played my best, though I could have made more goals in the mock game. Maybe I'll make the team.  
  
The locker room was full of noisy voices replaying the events of that afternoon. Goals made, moves performed, and skill put out were by far the most popular topics. Brixie sat at the back of the room by herself and patiently waited for Oliver to return. Everybody else in the room ignored her as if she was a fly on a wall. She didn't like being ignored, actually she would rather have them sneer and scowl at her if it meant she would get some attention. The door to the locker room swinging open interrupted her thoughts and Oliver followed by the Weasley twins entering.  
  
"Ok, ok everybody calm down. We've come to a decision," the room instantly became quiet.  
  
"Now, I know you all tried your hardest and put all you had into it. I'm sure you realize that only one of you will get the spot on the team. I want all of you to know that if you didn't make the team that is in no way reflecting my opinion of you, or Fred's or George's. I'm judging solely on skill," Oliver paused to make sure everybody understood this, then continued.  
  
"This was very difficult mind you, but we finally have come to a decision. The new chaser will be Brixie Hagenae."  
  
Gasps and whispers echoed throughout the room regarding the decision. Brixie, in shock, just stared at awe at Oliver. I made it; I can't believe I actually made it! Oh Merlin, this is the best day of my life.  
  
Everybody files out of the room, rather depressed, while Brixie stays behind to wait for Oliver to give her the proper robes and inform her of the practice times.  
  
"Ok, here is your game uniform," Oliver says while handing over a pile of clothing and shin and wrist guards, "and practices are Saturday morning from 6 to 8 in the morning and Wednesday from 3:30 to 5 in the evening. The first practice will be this Saturday. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Brixie shakes her head.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six is here....now I want you people to review and read.... but not in that order :)

Disclaimer: I am not a monkey, I am not a spork, therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six  
  
That morning Brixie had been dead tired when she went to Quidditch practice. She played her best though and by the time she was back in the common room, after having a bite to eat in the Great Hall, around ten, she dropped down on the couch in front of the fire and was out before someone could say 'flobberworm'.  
  
Unbeknownst to the dozing Brixie, three third year girls were stealthily descending the stairs with a bucket between the three of them.  
  
"Is she asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, and better since there is nobody up yet. Therefore the common room is empty."  
  
"Alicia, this is a great plan. She'll think twice before stealing all the hot water like she did on Monday," Angelina's voice smiled.  
  
"Ok, be careful," Katie whispered as they approached Brixie trying to stifle giggles threatening to erupt from their mouths.  
  
It happened so quick a slow motion device would have been very helpful indeed. The girls dumped the bucket of freezing water on Brixie. Immediately Brixie shot up from her reclined position and screamed. Not a little girly yelp, but a big howl as if she was being eaten alive by a blast-ended screwt.  
  
"What the hell??!!!" she screamed drenched in the icy water.  
  
She was beginning to shiver and tremble when the unsuccessful attempts at not giggling gave away the three girls' presence.  
  
"Ha ha, next time you decide to take up all the hot water, think twice before doing it," Angelina said on the floor doubled over with giggles.  
  
"You bloody gits, get back here," the dripping Brixie yelled as Katie, Angelina, and Alicia bounded up the stairs and locked themselves in their room.  
  
"AAAHHH god, why are they such bitches?"  
  
"Maybe if you were nicer and more considerate they would show you a little respect. Ever think of that?"  
  
Brixie whirled around and came face-to-face with Oliver. She didn't want to deal with him right now.  
  
"Leave me alone Oliver, please."  
  
"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone. You have acted like a total git ever since you showed up here. Yelling at people, pushing them around, treating them as if they were the equivalent to scum. How do you expect everybody to show you respect when you can't even show them a shred of it? Have you ever thought that maybe it is not them who are the bitches, but you?" Oliver stood right in front of Brixie blocking the doorway into the common room.  
  
Not knowing what to say to being called a bitch to her face, Brixie shoved Oliver out of the way and ran from the common room. She slammed open and then close the portrait of the fat lady making her startle. She ran out of the castle and down to the lake.  
  
"How could he call me that to my face?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
A few stray tears found themselves in the corner of her mouth and she tasted the saltiness of them as they entered her mouth. Tears? I haven't cried since my parent's funeral. I miss them; I wish I were back at my old school. Everybody respected the fact that I didn't want to be bothered; here if you want to be alone it is like an invitation to others to bug you.  
  
Brixie stayed by the water's edge until late in the afternoon. She was reluctant to return to the castle but her stomach practically forced her to. Dinner was in fifteen minutes, and without lunch Brixie was almost crazy with hunger. Nothing like a good meal, with lots of dessert of course, to cheer me up. I hope.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Maybe Brixie had in reality been a bitch. Maybe the reason people never gave her respect or consideration was because she never took the time to deal out respect to the other people around her. Yet in all aspects of reality, Brixie had been bitchy and she had shown no respect to her pupils or teachers. If Brixie stopped being disrespectful and showed some common courtesy, then maybe people would appreciate it and change their opinion of her. In the beginning she had only wanted to be on the level of school acquaintance with everybody, but now she had more enemies than fingers and toes combined. This was bad, as her father used to say, "If you have more bad things than digits, you were in trouble."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Monday morning came too fast for Brixie. Once again, efforts not to be late were made, including arriving ten minutes early. Thankfully the morning went by rather quietly, except for a cauldron exploding, but that was expected when brewing and exploding potion. The reason for brewing it was that night's homework, a three-foot essay on the benefits of an exploding potion.  
  
Herbology went by too fast in Brixie's opinion; she was rather enjoying spending her time working with the puffapods. Every now and then one would escape the careful grasp of a student's fingers and fall to ground and make a small 'pop' then a 'whoosh' and a large and very beautiful flower with the scent of vanilla would emerge.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be quite interesting today.  
  
"Gather around children, please gather around this crate. No pushing please, and no yelling, it upsets it," their professor requested.  
  
A couple of the girls in the class looked worriedly at each other.  
  
"Ok, now in this crate I have something that we will be studying for the remaining term."  
  
He removed the lid to the wooden crate to bare a single tiny creature. With smooth skin the same color as the leaves on a tree and arms resembling a monkey, and not to forget the huge pustule on it's forehead this creature was going to be the object of all discussions, research, and assignments. This creature was known as a clabbert.  
  
"Now class, this is a clabbert, I have named her Rana. We will raise her and learn about her species during the term, then come summer, we will release her into the Dark Forrest, her natural home," the professor's face had a smile of excitement on it before he continued, "You will write a six foot essay about the clabbert. It will be handed in two weeks from to day. Now you can write whatever you want concerning the clabbert. It could be a general overview, its habitat and food supply, let your imagination run."  
  
The class groaned at the prospect of the upcoming project, especially with something as repulsive as a clabbert. For the remainder of the class, the students made sketches of the creature and, in minute detail, described the clabbert. Every now and then, when one of the students got too close in trying to view the forehead pustule, it would emit a long and drawn out loud screech.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, it does not recognize you. The more time you spend with it, the more familiar it will become with you. And of course I want that so here you will find a schedule of bonding time. You and a partner, which I will choose, will come down three times a week and bond with Rana for an hour. This takes approximately two weeks," again the same pleased and excited smile was shown across the professor's face.  
  
Groans and tense whispers about the extra workload were heard around the yard, but were quickly extinguished by names being rung off.  
  
"Young and Redwood, you will have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday at four o'clock."  
  
"Hagenae and Wood, you have Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at five o'clock."  
  
His voice rattled off names for about five minutes, but Brixie wasn't paying attention because she was internally busy grumbling and protesting about being put with Oliver Wood. Also rattling around in her head was the inopportunity for the rest of her detentions to have dinner, granted it was only two more weeks, but still. Perhaps she should try to smuggle food up from lunch. She was about to say something when he finished, but Oliver beat her to it.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but do you think I could maybe work on my own or something?"  
  
"Mr. Wood, there is a reason behind the pairings. If you are smart enough, then you will figure it out," his glasses fell to the end of his long nose and he peered at Oliver almost challenging him to protest.  
  
Instead, Oliver just backed down grumbling to himself.  
  
"Alright," he said happily, "now that this is settled, class is ended for the day. I will see some of you sooner than later."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter Seven

I don't know why I am posting more of this fic. No one reads it or reviews is. On TBWL it was well loved...well here's more. Once again, this is for Nikki P, my one and only reviewer.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would own Harry Potter, but I am not, I am a poor college student. I DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter Seven  
  
Juggling homework, detentions, the Herbology project, and quidditch practices was tricky and tiring for the next two weeks. The idea to snatch food up to her room during lunch worked for about four days, until Alicia ratted her out. Apparently it was stinking up their room, which wasn't true considering Brixie only brought up enough food for another meal. She guessed it was Alicia's own possessions that were making the stench, she did have all those cookies and sweets from her mum, uneaten and out in the open subject to all forms of rot and mold.  
  
The Herbology project was, in Brixie's opinion, useless and tedious. Every night she and Oliver would make their way out to her corral of animals and try to bond with the thing. No matter what they tried, the clabbert, or rather Rana, would just shriek and scream. Doing the project with Oliver wasn't as bad as Brixie thought it would be. There were no screaming fights, no food launched at the other, no ill words exchanged between the two, as a matter of fact, there were no words at all passed between them. Only a simple 'hello', and 'lets get this over with'.   
  
Quidditch practices were Brixie's light at the end of the tunnel. Even though her team despised her, for reasons obviously known, being up in the air and the adrenalin rush of scoring a goal, she embraced the sport once again with a new vigor. Each practice was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise dark, gloomy, and troubled life. Racing around on her broom was like second nature to her, almost the same a walking. Oliver noticed her obvious love for the sport and her relaxed posture on her broom when she was in the air. She seemed almost approachable without the risk of having various foods thrown at you.  
  
Every practice Oliver would come out onto the pitch and inform his team of the approaching season.  
  
"Alright troupes, in less than a month the season starts and we will be playing against the other houses instead of ourselves. Now you may think you are all good and skilled, but you are wrong. I have information from outside sources saying Slytherin had beefed up their team and is adamant on winning the Cup this year. Therefore, we will practice hard, and be determined to win the Cup."  
  
That had been just about three weeks ago. Bright and early the next morning, the Gryffindor team would play their first game of the year against Slytherin.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the year. Gallant Gryffindor against sleazy Slytherin," the voice of Lee Jordan, the announcer, echoed in the small pregame chamber.  
  
Brixie stood behind Fred and George with Katie and Angelina. In a short few moments she would be soaring high in the sky playing her favorite wizarding game. Her nerves were working overtime today, but the excitement of the approaching game helped to neutralize those feelings. Then Oliver motioned to mount their brooms. The game was beginning.  
  
"And here is the Gryffindor team. Wood, Weasley and Weasley, Hagenae, Johnson, Bell, and Potter. Wow, look at Potter fly. He's a natural on that broom."  
  
"Lee Jordan, I'm warning you," the scolding voice of Professor McGonagall said.  
  
The Gryffindor team made a few circles around the pitch as Lee announced, with less flair, the Slytherin team. Oliver beckoned his team down to the ground as Madame Hooch prepared to release the balls. Her whistle signaled the beginning of the game and both teams soared up, determined to score and win.  
  
"Woa, there you go, Johnson passes to Bell who passes to Hagenae, Hagenae dodges that bludger, and shoots and SCORES! Ten to zero, Gryffindor!," Lee screams with excitement.  
  
Brixie flew back into position, glancing at Oliver who gave her the thumbs up, and continued playing. Dodging bludgers thundering past her head, she scores three more times. The quaffle, in Slytherin's posession, flys through their hoop twice, bringing the score sixty to twenty.  
  
"What's this, Potter dives and the Slytherin seeker, Higgs follows. Oh, bad idea, Potter fakes and turns back up leaving Higgs confused. Leave it to those Slytherins to be dull at Quidditch."  
  
"LEE!!!"  
  
"Sorry McGonagall."  
  
"Okay, Flint passes to Montague, who slams into Bell, knocking her almost off her broom. Who's this? Hagenae approaches Montague from behind. Montague tries to pass to Warrington but is intercepted my Hagenae. Wow, wonderful move there, just magnificent. Hagenae passes to Johnson who zooms down the field only to be sandwiched between the two Slytherin beaters, Bole and Derrick. Look up Johnson, Hagenae is right behind you."  
  
Angelina, trusting Lee throws the quaffle behind her blindly to Brixie. Brixie catches the ball and dodges the two beaters now on her tail. A bludger soars towards Bole, but he sees it before it can do any damage to him and whacks it in the direction of Brixie.  
  
"Hagenae watch out! A bludger is hurtling in her direction, courtesy of Bole. Ewww, that had to hurt."  
  
The bludger smashed right into Brixie's back. The force knocked her off her broom and she plummeted to the ground. Turning somersaults in the air, Brixie finally hit's the ground with a thud heard throughout the pitch.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Hooch call a time out. Hooch, are you not seeing this?" Lee's urgent cries were not heard by Madame Hooch, and the game continued, but not for long.  
  
"Oh this is bad, really bad. It looks like Hagenae is not moving. Whoa, now Potter dives, and it looks like it is for real! It is for real, he gets the snitch! That's the end of the game. Gryffindor wins 180 to 50. Go Gryffindor! Yeah, we win."  
  
Madame Hooch finally spotten Brixie and rushed over to her.  
  
"Miss Hagenae, can you hear me?" Hooch crouched down next to Brixie and gently shook her shoulder, emitting no response.  
  
The rest of the team circled around her, but were held back by Madame Hooch.  
  
"Stay back, I don't know how serious it is. Oliver, go alert Madame Pomfrey, a Quidditch player is down and unresponsive. Go," she barked.  
  
Whipping out her wand, Madame Hooch performed a simple levitating spell and Brixie rose off the ground. Madame Hooch half ran and half walked towards the school, Brixie in tow.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The clock struck one, and Brixie left the infirmiry. She woke up Tuesday night and stayed until Wednesday afternoon. Finally she was free of Madame Pomfrey's insistent nagging and strict rules of her hospital. There would be Quidditch practice this afternoon, and Brixie had every intent on being present on the pitch. I can't wait to be up in the air. I'm glad Pomfrey said nothing about having to sit out on Quidditch.  
  
"Ok, today we are going to hold a small one sided scrimmage. I want everybody to split into two--" Oliver was instructing his team at the beginning of practice when Brixie showed up.  
  
"Brixie, it's nice to see you back," he smiled. He smiled at me.  
  
Practice ended as the Slytherin team was walking out onto the pitch ready for their turn. Thankfully they didn't comment on the Gryffindor team.

PLEASE REVIEW!  



	8. Chapter Eight

AAAAAAND HERE'S MORE BECAUSE I AM IN A GIVING MOOD...DAM HOLIDAYS

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NO MATTER WHAT MY HOROSCOPE SAYS

Chapter Eight  
  
_NOTICE TO ALL STUDENTS  
  
At the end of October, the school will hold it's annual Halloween ball for THIRD to SEVENTH year. Students are encouraged to come and enjoy the food, music and decorations. All students are to be aware that this is a costume event. In order to allow each and every student the chance to dress up, an impromptu Hogsmeade trip is scheduled for the Saturday before Halloween. All attending the Hogsmeade trip will meet in the Great Hall at nine o'clock in the morning.   
  
  
Approved by: Albus Dumbledore  
Chaperoned by: Hogwarts Staff_  
  
The notice was posted up on the bulletin board in the common room. Several students had gathered around the notice, older students whooping in excitement, younger students mumbling words of disappointment.  
  
"A costume party huh?" Brixie muttered once all the boys and girls cleared out of the common room. What'll I wear? Who will I go wi-- Wait, I don't know anybody who likes me enough to go to a party with me. Damn.   
  
She was right, no one in Hogwarts thought highly of her, especially because of the way she used to act. Yeah, used to act. In the past month and a half, Brixie had been nice and respectful. Not a bitch, like Oliver had referred to her as. Oliver, maybe he would go with her. He had been the only one who actually talked to her, in a nice way. They actually were on good terms with each other. I'll ask Oliver, and if he says no, I'll still go. Just for the food though, and maybe the music.  
  
Her mind was made up, on Saturday she would get up at the butt-crack of dawn and go shopping. The second most favorite thing, shopping, only topped by Quidditch. Excitement started to bubble in Brixie's stomach, about the shopping, and nervousness started to set in about actually asking someone to the party. She knew the Halloween party was only two weeks away, not even, and a lot of girls would be after Oliver, for obvious reasons including his Godly demeanor. The next time, presumably at dinner that night, she saw Oliver she would ask him. Oh man, I'm actually going to do this.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The Great Hall was noisy with gibber jabbering about topics like the upcoming party and Hogsmeade trip. Her stomach was doing flip flops as she walked in. What if he says no?  
  
Brixie spotted him sitting next to Lee, talking quite animatedly. This was her only chance, and if not now then never. At least none of the girls are around.  
  
Ok, be calm.  
  
"Hi," she sat down across from Lee as the food magically appeared on the table.  
  
"Oh, hey Brixie," Oliver went back to talking with Lee about Quidditch.  
  
They only paused in their conversation to take quick bites of food.  
  
"Did you see the notice about the Halloween party posted in the common room?" Brixie turned scarlet and focused on her plate.  
  
"Oh yeah, sounds like fun," this time Lee answered.  
  
"Oliver, are you going?" a spoonful of mashed potatoes stuffed Brixie's mouth quickly afterwards.  
  
He looked up, "Yeah, are you?"  
  
Here's my chance.  
  
"Yeah, would you like to go with me?"  
  
The room suddenly became the size of a closet. Only Brixie and Oliver existed in this tiny room. All other noise was pushed back into Brixie's mind as time slowed to a snail's pace. Brixie stared at Oliver as he fought for words. Finally, his mouth opened.  
  
"Um, sorry but I'm going with Katie."  
  
The time in the Great Hall sped up to it's original pace. Except to Brixie, it seemed almost too fast. A large rock had lodged itself in her throat, she barely croacked out, "Oh, that's fine."  
  
Face on fire she resumed her battle with the mashed potatoes and bread. It's no big deal, it's no biggie. I only got to him too late. Oh, but why do I feel so horrible?   
  
**********************************************  
  
That night, Brixie hid in the corner of the common room and focused on her homework. Three essays had been assigned and all were due on Monday. Around nine thirty, Brixie scooped her belongings up in her arms and made her way up the girls' dormitory stair case. Feelings of awfulness lurked in her stomach, her heart ached with the though of the upcoming party. She now didn't want to go, but didn't want to chicken out after actually telling Oliver that she would be going. What would be worse than rejection would be deemed a sissy.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The Hogsmeade trip lurked closer and closer as the following week dwindled to an end. Brixie was still planning her costume, she was stuck between a fairy and a butterfly. Though she leaned towards the fairy. After her rejection via Oliver, everything he did with Katie created a pang in Brixie's heart. Even the simple act of him walking in the room and he waving or smiling at Katie. Quidditch practices have been torture, but Brixie barely skidded by.   
  
On top of the pain of rejection, was the pain of everybody knowing. She didn't know how, but Alicia, Angelina, and Katie found out about Brixie asking Oliver to the Halloween party. They thought it hilarious that someone like Brixie would ask Oliver to anything slightly formal. Their snide remarks and comments have been invading her ears since that day, last week. Today would be the day when Brixie had enough.  
  
"Hi Brixie," Katie smiled sitting next to Brixie, who was finishing up an essay.  
  
"Oh, hi Katie."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Katie's voice sounded very angelic, yet something was laced within it.  
  
"Um, I guess," Brixie pushed aside her intuition and let the girl speak. Please let this not be a mistake.  
  
A small stifled giggle escaped her mouth before speaking, "What made you think you were worthy of Oliver?"   
  
Brixie looked up and into the cold and cruel eyes of Katie Bell. She didn't know what to say. Small gasps and sounds came from Brixie's mouth as she struggled for courage to speak.   
  
"Just what I thought. You aren't even worthy of being the fly on his back," Katie turned to leave but was abruptly stopped by a small whisper.  
  
"Furnunculos," with the swish of a wand, Katie was covered with pus filled boils.  
  
Her ear splitting scream could be heard throughout the Gryffindor tower as Brixie sprinted up the girls' stairway, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Stupid, Stupid. I'm so stupid. Now everybody will be angry with me.  
  
She slammed the door and crawled into bed. After performing a simple silencing charm on the bed, Brixie broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Disentangling one long pale arm from the bodily mass on the bed, Brixie reached under her pillow and pulled out a large leather-bound book. Opening it, she peered at dozens of moving photographs. This photo album was the only thing left of her parents. She had salvaged it from the remains of her house after the death eater attack. Hugging the album like it was her last ray of hope Brixie cried tears into her pillow.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Katie, you'll be fine. Don't worry Pomfrey will take care of it. George, will you take Katie to the hospital wing. I have to have a little talk with someone," Oliver headed in the direction of the girl's rooms, where he saw Brixie go.  
  
He was sitting by the fire playing a game of exploding snaps with George, Fred and Lee when he heard Katie scream. Glancing over, he saw her covered with hundreds of tiny pus filled boils. She was jumping up and down and scratching the boils frantically. Several of the boils popped squirting foul smelling liquid in every direction. Anger filled every crevice of Oliver's being. Who ever did this would pay. Looking around to see if the guilty party was still present, he spotted Brixie making a mad dash for the girl's dormitory.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Oliver entered the fifth year girl's room quietly. He expected to see Brixie pacing the room angrily. But what he saw was nothing. No one was in the room. All five beds were vacant and no sounds were present. Wait, four beds were vacant for sure, the last had it's draperies drawn. Oliver approached the bed hurriedly.  
  
"Brixie," he forced out.  
  
Silence.  
  
"BRIXIE."  
  
Still no sound. Brixie heard nothing, and Oliver likewise.   
  
"I know you're there," he said impatiently.  
  
Still no answer. The silencing charm Brixie cast let no sound in and let no sound out. Oliver, being the smart person he was, recognized the silencing charm, lifted it, and stopped.  
  
She was crying, no sobbing. Oliver opened the draperies and saw Brixie facing the wall hugging an old book and crying. What should he do? Comfort her? Still yell at her? Just walk away?   
  
Oliver was ready for an angry Brixie, he had a plan. He always had a plan. In Quidditch, Oliver always had a plan of action for the game. Classes were always faced with a ready and willing plan. He even had a plan when he asked Katie to the Halloween party. However, sobbing girls had no plan.   
  
Not knowing what to do, Oliver left the room. He would talk to her later.  


REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter while eating toast. I don't own Harry Potter as a ghost. I don't own Harry Potter, not at all, not at all.

**Author's Note: **:unearths fic from some dust: Wow, look what I found!

**Chapter Nine**

The trip to Hogmeade was that Saturday. Students who were attending gathered in the entrance hall early in the morning. Professor McGonagall headed the trip along with several other teachers. Conversations surrounding what they would wear to who they were going with to the Halloween party drifted over the students while they waited for their departure.

Brixie stood towards the back of the group by herself. Ever since the incident with Katie, the students have been extra nasty to her. Impolite shoves and pushes in addition to the already prominent whispers bombarded Brixie wherever she went. Their bullying however was not going to dissuade Brixie from attending the Halloween party. If anything, it made her more willing to go. She wasn't going to let them get her down, even though deep down it did effect her. Holding her head high, she showed up in the entrance hall ready to go.

Earlier that week, Oliver talked to Brixie. However talk would not be the correct word. One-sided screaming conversation was more like it. He hadn't allowed her side of the story, only what Katie had told him. Of course Katie excluded the part about saying Brixie was not worthy of Oliver. He was furious when Brixie crossed his path in the dungeons. Everybody in the hallway, including Snape, stopped to watch the scene. Eventually Snape snapped back to his senses and issued two detentions each. Oliver for disturbing his hallway and Brixie for, well she guessed just for being Brixie.

"Boys and girls, lets go," McGonagall herded the students out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade.

The small wizarding town of Hogsmeade was beautiful at this time of year. The trees were all an amazing array of colors. Reds, yellows and oranges graced the treetops along with the colors wizards and witches added, those being purple, blue, white, black, silver and the occasional polka-dotted leaf. As the leaves fell off the tree they were magically transformed into fairies and flew slowly and gracefully to the ground. Then just at they came a few yards above the pavement, they would turn back into leaves to continue the journey.

Brixie headed towards Gladrags with the rest of the girls to buy costume robes. The old brick building sat near the ending border of Hogsmeade. The front had an old wooden sign with an elegant witch wearing dress robes. In the front window was a manikin showing off an elaborately done costume of an angel. The wings were sparkly and glistened in the sun which streaked in. A halo was to be charmed to hang above the wearer's head and the wings too were charmed to flutter softly. The robe part had a form fitting bodice in white and a full skirt that just touched the floor in a pale shimmery blue. The price tag attached to the dress priced the dress robe at 50 galleons.

Brixie gazed at the dress mesmerized by it's beauty. If she could wear this to the Halloween party, then possibly Oliver would notice how pretty she was. Opening her money bag, she quickly counted the money she allowed for this purchase. Her brow furrowed as she only counted twenty galleons. Not nearly enough to get this exquisite piece of work. Disappointed, she entered the shop and waited along with two dozen girls to get fitted for a robe. She already knew what she wanted to be. A butterfly, colorful and pretty with large wings that when charmed would gently flitter.

"Hello dear, what is your dream costume?" Ms. Redwing, the kind young owner, asked Brixie when her turn came about.

"Um, I would like to be a butterfly with large wings that I could charm to flitter on my back."

"Oh, wonderful choice. Today we've had three angels, a gaggle of princesses. A butterfly would be a perfect choice."

Ms. Redwing wrote something down on a sheet of parchment and disappeared into the back room, returning with a form fitting robe and large butterfly wings. She had Brixie try on the costume and then make a few measurements.

"Ok, you can pick up your costume at three o'clock this afternoon. The total will be 17 galleons and ten sickles."

Brixie handed the money over to the shop keeper and left Gladrags. She stopped in Honeydukes and bought a few chocolate frogs. She then stopped in the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer to pass the time.

Finally three o'clock came and Brixie excitedly picked up her robe at Gladrags. Along with the robe there were the pair of large wings, black slippers, and a head piece made to look like antennae. Brixie left the shop with a quick nod to Ms. Redwing and joined the rest of the Hogsmeade group as they departed for Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:** My this is short…sorry about that. But review like usual please…or rather don't review like usual because that means you wont review…hehe


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **If I've said this once, then I've said this twice…I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this computer and some textbooks and I don't think you want either. My computer is full of problems, and the textbooks are boring.

**Author's Note:** Well I decided that the last chapter was pretty short so I'm giving you chapter 10 too. Plus this is an exciting chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

The week before the big party dredged on at a snail's pace. Each class ticked by minute by bloody slow minute. The excitement of the upcoming Halloween party was felt throughout the school. Hurried jabber and thrilled hushed whispers were common occurrences in both hallways between classes and in classes themselves.

The teachers of Hogwarts were at their ends regarding the unresponsiveness of their classes on that Friday. The student's minds were just elsewhere and the boring and dull classes were just not enough to captivate their attention.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, the night of the party arrived.

"Katie hurry up! Oliver is waiting downstairs," a hurried Alicia shouted from the common room.

"Ok, tell him I'll be right down. I still have to charm my hair to stay put."

Katie was the girl who bought the expensive angel costume seen the Saturday before at Gladrags. The dress fit her perfectly, snug on the top and flowing on the bottom. Alicia took on the disguise of a fairy and Angleina was an angel. To Brixie's knowledge, no one had chosen a butterfly as their costume.

Once the three girls left the room, Brixie stepped out of the stall where she had dressed. Tonight, she was to take no chances with those three. The past week and a half had been hell, courtesy of Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. Despite the ever shrinking tail still cursed to her bottom, Brixie was cured of the hexes cast upon her.

Moving in front of the mirror to get a better look at herself, Brixie drew her wand and started charming her hair into a messy bun of ringlets on top of her head. She selected a few choice strands to fall down along the sides of her face framing it. Then pointing her wand at her face she cast a simple make-up spell. Standing back, she surveyed herself. The dress fit her perfectly, tight at the top, and bell-shaped and flowing at the bottom. The wings were colored like a monarch and fluttered gently on her back offering small sprinkles of vanishing sparkles with each flitter, which gave Brixie a sparkling aura. Her antennae head piece sat snugly atop her head and occasionally twirled about. Pleased with her appearance, Brixie headed down to the Great Hall, ready for an exciting night.

The Weird Sisters, dressed the way a muggle sees witches complete with green face and warts, were up on the Great Hall's stage playing music. The four great tables had been pushed to the side of the room and laden with food. Everything from cupcakes and taffy apples to pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes were available to the students and the staff. The ceiling of the Great Hall was charmed as usual except bats were added flying around near the ceiling. Bleeding candles, red candles coated with white wax that when burned gives off the illusion of dripping blood, were placed on the tables. All the Hogwarts ghosts floated through the great room offering 'boos' and 'oh ahs' to unsuspecting students giving them a pleasant scare for the evening. Lastly, great carved pumpkins floated in the air and sat periodically throughout the room. Their insides were lit with magic and every now and then they would move.

Brixie entered the decorated Great Hall along with a crowd of other students in costume. Stomach rumbling, she headed over to the closest table and grabbed a plate, piling it high with Halloween goodies. Munching on the food, she leisurely walked around the room surveying the other costumes. One boy was dressed as a muggle policeman, and another as a muggle fireman. They appeared to be friends, laughing and eating together. She spotted Fred and George and barely stifled the giggled threatening to come out. They both had charmed their hair to be long, black and greasy and were both wearing long billowing capes along with their robes. The twins walked around the room with long strides and an air of prestige. Every so often one of them would come upon an unsuspecting person and glare at them. Surprisingly, both the twins and the unfortunate victim would collapse with giggles. Undoubtedly, Fred and George had dressed up as Professor Snape for Halloween.

Brixie chuckled at the twins and continued her excursion of the Great Hall. Finally, the music picked up speed and everybody started dancing to a song called, "The Way Things Are". The Weird Sisters were the most popular band in the wizarding world. With their famed first song, "Who I Am" their popularity soared, especially amongst the youth.

Brixie danced along with everybody in the middle of the Great Hall. The skirt of her robes twirled and spun around her as she moved, and the sparkles from her wings floated midair for a few seconds before descending to the ground. She spotted Oliver dancing with Katie on the other side of the room, they seemed to be having a lot of fun. Feelings of hurt coiled themselves in Brixie's stomach leaving her with a dull throb. She turned away from them, not wanting to see them together, and danced by herself.

After about five songs Brixie finally decided to take a break and sit out the next song. She choose a table towards the stage and sat down with a goblet of water. Everybody was laughing and dancing in circles around each other. A few couples on the outside of the group danced together a bit slower, trying to relish the moment. She spotted Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia and their dates dancing in the middle of the room. The song ended and they edged off the dance floor taking a table not to far from Brixie's.

Brixie felt uncomfortable sitting so close to Oliver, Katie, her friends and their dates for the fact that they would sneer at her and make faces in her direction when ever she looked their way. This hurt, and Brixie didn't want to deal with it tonight so she got up and walked towards them with the intent of moving across the room, away from them. Apparently Katie and her friends thought differently.

"Didn't think you would show up," sneered Katie.

"Well you thought wrong," Brixie held her head high, determined not to let them see the hurt from their comments.

Alicia snorted and reached for Brixie's robed, "What are you supposed to be, a death eater?"

"I'm a butterfly. It's pretty obvious considering the wings and all."

"Oh, those are wings? I thought they were to block your ugly face from people behind you," Angelina, with an innocent face, laughed.

"Why don't you leave me alone," Brixie wasn't about to start a fight with them after Oliver yelled at her for cursing Katie, but if they started it.

"Oh, is the little baby gonna cry? Is she just gonna blubber and boo hoo?"

"NO, now go away you bitch."

Brixie walked past the three girls and saw Fred and George, Alicia and Angelina's dates, laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor. Oliver on the other hand, had no expression. He just kinda sat there.

Brixie met eyes with him and kept walking. She got a few feet from their table when something wet graced her head. As it dripped into her mouth, she could tell that they had just dumped pumpkin juice all over her head, and most of her dress.

Trying to keep calm she just ignored the wetness as now everyone in the Great Hall laughed. Undoubtedly, the confrontation just now had caused everyone to stop and watch. Each eye was on the front corner and every mouth open to laugh at Brixie.

She kept walking, but the pumpkin juice had dripped onto the floor as she stopped to glance at everyone else in the Great Hall, making the stone floor very slippery.

Her foot slipped out from underneath her and Brixie skidded for a moment before starting to fall. She tried to catch herself on the nearest thing, but the nearest thing was Katie's dress.

A loud 'rip' was heard throughout the Great Hall as the entire skirt portion of the dress was ripped off and fell to the ground leaving Katie in nothing but the top of her dress and a pair of hot pink bikini underwear.

Katie's screams were heard all the way to the dungeons as Oliver hurriedly tried to cover her up, except Brixie didn't hear them.

She had landed on her right arm while her left hand clutched the pale blue fabric of Katie's dress. She heard a faint pop from her elbow and then nothing else. The pain invaded all other senses. It was as if someone had taken a knife and lodged it into the elbow joint. She cried out, but it wasn't heard for it was covered up by Katie's yells.

Blinded by pain, Brixie ran out of the Great Hall and up to her room. A few first and second years looked at her curiously for she clutched an extra skirt in her hand. She didn't notice this though.

**Author's Note: **You know what to do…(hint: starts with an R ends with a W and has a EVIE in the middle)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN: **I am forgetful and I apologize for the long wait. P.S. This chapter is cute.

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor student teacher. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter. I just admire to the point of obsession.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Has Brixie been by here lately?" Oliver had rushed up to the common room after Katie had gotten something to cover up with.

He wanted to talk to Brixie, not because he was angry but because he was worried and wanted to apologize for Katie's actions.

"Yeah, she ran crying up the stairs like five minutes ago," a first year told Oliver.

"Thanks," and he ran up the stairs.

The door to the fifth year girls was left wide open and Katie's skirt laid in the middle of the room. Gut wrenching sobs were coming from the bathroom.

Cautiously, Oliver entered the bathroom. He searched the toilet stalls and found Brixie in the last one, by the window. She was slumped on the ground and her face was screwed up in an expression of extreme pain. In her left hand she cradled her right elbow, now starting to swell.

"Brixie," Oliver's voice was calm and gentle.

He crouched down next to her and tentatively took her injured arm into his hand. Surprisingly, she didn't resist, and let him gently prod her arm. Her cries stopped and she looked at Oliver.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't think so. I should take you to Madam Pomfrey though. It might be dislocated or something."

Oliver stood up and helped the hiccupping and now sticky Brixie stand up. The spilled liquid had become sticky and her dress stuck to her legs as her shoes made curious slurping and sucking noises.

"Oh dear, what happened?" the worried hen of a nurse asked when Oliver had entered the infirmary with an injured Brixie at his side.

"I slipped and injured my elbow," Brixie answered.

Madam Pomfrey ushered Brixie to a nearby bed and shooed Oliver out. She made Brixie lie down and shuffled around the room collecting bottles before examining the elbow.

"Drink these two potions very fast. They will dull the pain and relax your muscles so I can have a look at your elbow without you being in too much pain."

The potions, while tasting like rotten milk, worked immediately for Brixie felt the sharp stabbing pain ebb away and her muscles relax.

Madam Pomfrey took the swollen joint in her hand and poked and prodded it. Brixie winced, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Well Miss. Hagenae, you have managed to dislocate your elbow. Unfortunately a simple spell or potion can't heal it so you'll have to let it heal the muggle way. And this means no quidditch for a month."

"What? You can't be serious. I have to play," Brixie jumped out of bed ready to persuade the nurse to let her play quidditch.

"Now child, you can't play and I don't want to hear another word. Now scurry up to your room."

Brixie moped out of the infirmary but was stopped.

"And don't let me see you riding a broomstick either."

The time was one in the morning when Brixie finally made it back to the common room. The Halloween party had ended two hours ago and everybody was in bed therefore the common room was empty when the portrait opened. She was still angry about no quidditch and had been trying to come up with the perfect way to tell Oliver. No doubt he would be upset and need a replacement chaser quickly. However, it was not her fault that she injured her arm. The blame laid on someone lying in bed fast asleep upstairs.

Brixie slowly made her way up to her room and eased her dress off being careful of her throbbing arm. It was very sore and still swollen, despite the anti swelling potion she drank, which helped the swelling only slightly. Madame Pomfrey had been wary of giving Brixie more potion, fearing the interaction of all the potions she had consumed that night.

Lying in bed and listening to Katie's raspy snores and feeling the throb in her arm didn't help the Land of Dreams come. Brixie laid in bed for an hour tossing and turning, counting sheep, and even went through each charm and spell she knew. Sleep just wouldn't grace that night for Brixie.

Frustrated, Brixie got out of bed, grabbed her photo album, donned her fuzzy black slippers with the silver hearts, and headed down to the common room to look at her pictures again.

Her parents had been gone for almost six months, and Brixie was beginning to forget the small things. Which side of her mum's face had the dimple when she smiled, what her dad's glasses looked like, things so small most don't think about them until the person is gone.

She settled herself into large cushy sofa by the fire, which still burned at two in the morning, and opened her album to the first page.

A picture of her seventh birthday. Her mum and dad had taken her to the countryside and treated her to a picnic. The sun shone brightly and the air was warm and sultry for such an early day in June. Brixie had received a small child's broom and raced around hovering a few feet from the ground. Her parents watched from the blanket, laughing at her mock throws of an imaginary quaffle, cheering when it went into the imaginary hoops.

Another photo, this one of just her mum and dad when Brixie was about twelve. They were standing in their backyard in late evening. The sun was setting which gave her parents an angelic glow. They were smiling and laughing as her dad tickled and poked her mum. Brixie remembered what a wonderful night that had been. They had over a few neighbors for dinner. The Brocksteins brought this weird concoction they called jello, it wiggled and woggled, as small pieces of fruit lay suspended in the jello.

The next picture--

"Brixie, what are you doing down here?"

Distracted from her photos, Brixie turned around. Standing in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tee-shirt stood Oliver. It appeared he too was having trouble sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep," Brixie wasn't too sure whether or not Oliver was angry for earlier, "Listen Oliver, about tonight--"

He shushed her and sat down next to her.

"I was wrong when I yelled at you about cursing Katie without getting your side of the story. I--"

"Oliver--"

"Stop, let me speak. I was really angry and sometimes when I'm really angry I let my anger get the better side of me. I shouldn't have cornered you or screamed at you or assumed what I don't know for sure. I was wrong. Tonight, I saw how Katie really treats you. I never knew. If I had known what she and her friends were doing, I would have never gotten on your case."

While he talked, Oliver's head hung low. He finished and looked up at Brixie. Her cheeks turned a bright scarlet when her eyes met Oliver's deep brown ones. His voice rung that he was genuine and truly sorry for the past.

"It's ok Oliver."

"Really? Oh good. When I found out about the past few months, I felt really bad."

"Don't worry about it," a small smile crept up on her face.

"How's the arm?"

"Yeah, um…see Madame Pomfrey says I dislocated my elbow and it can't be fixed the magic way. It has to heal on it's own, the muggle way."

"Oh, so no quidditch."

"No, but only for a month. When's our next game?"

Brixie had a hunch the next game was very soon…too soon.

"Two weeks away. But don't worry, I'm sure I can find a replacement. I remember a second year who had been really good at the try-outs. I'm sure he will be thrilled to be a stand in, at least until your arm is healed."

"Ok, good," a large weight had been lifted from Brixie's chest.

"What's that?" Oliver pointed to the large leather bound album.

"Oh, it's a picture album. Of my parents and me," Brixie said cautiously, she wasn't very comfortable talking about her parents to people.

"Oh, I like that picture. Is that you?" He pointed to the picture of her seventh birthday.

"Yeah."

"I see you were interested in quidditch even back then," he said with a small laugh.

"I loved it. My parents had me on a team when I was five."

"Wow, you were really young. What kind of a broom is that?"

"The Kiddistar. I loved that broom. Actually, I think I still have it somewhere."

"Really? I would love to see it sometime," Brixie blushed at his comment.

Changing the subject she asked, "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was ten. My dad insisted I start before I attended Hogwarts. To give me a head start he says."

Brixie laughed.

"In fact, he still comes to all of my games here at Hogwarts. Very dedicated he is. Do your parents come to watch you?"

Brixie froze. What is she supposed to say? 'No they are dead'?

"Um," her voice got very quiet, "they used to at my old school. But…um."

Oliver peered at her cautiously and saw sadness etched on her face.

"What is it?"

Brixie looked up.

"They used to, but--" she stopped.

Oliver was confused. Do her parents not come to her games anymore. Did something happen?

"--they are dead."

Brixie looked down at the picture of her seventh birthday. She had never told anyone about her parents. Noone, not even all the teachers know. Only Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Brixie. When did--"

"Last summer."

"Oh, that had to be tough."

"Yeah, um do you wanna see more pictures," Brixie changed the subject to something less morbid.

Oliver caught the hint and agreed.

The two looked at pictures as Brixie told many stories of her childhood. Eventually, tiredness set in but neither wanted to leave. Brixie yawned and her head drooped on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver's head likewise dropped onto the top of Brixie's head as both of them slowly fell asleep.


End file.
